Broken promises
by Avareth
Summary: First fanfiction, don't hate. No summary. 1 Shot, Eve x Raven.. Rated M for swearing and something else .. Not very indept, sorry for that.


Elsword nu belong to me~

Sorry, poor grammar/vocab. First fanfic, bear with me.

Find out the classes yourself. ( :

1 shot.

* * *

><p>I ran. I kept running. I didn't want to stop. I continued running, crying, screaming. Too afraid to look back. I could feel the heat, the heat that was produced by the burning house. I did my best to run, like mommy told me. Like daddy told me to. I didn't want to leave them. I didn't want to leave them... But their last wish, was to watch over me, to see me grow up, to see me smile ...<p>

... A smile that could never be seen ...

_...~10 years later~... _

**_SLAP_**

"What the fuck!?" A red haired male grabbed his cheek in pain. "You're fuckin' goin' to pay for that, you little bitch!"

The cafetaria went silent. Whispers went around, people were looking at a silver haired girl and the red haired boy.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, huh!?"  
>"Who I am ...?"<br>"You think you're so good, huh?!"  
>"How good I am ...?"<p>

The red haired boy's fist clenched together. He rose his arm, about to hit her. The silver haired prepared herself for the impact. The impact .. She felt a small breeze, an arm holding her tightly, protecting her. The impact, which never hit her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down, a black sleeved arm holding her waist. Her eyes slowly looked up, seeing another black sleeved arm, his hand, holding the boy's fist.

"Raven, get, the, fuck, out. This lil bitch needs to learn sum fuckin' manners."  
>"How about, no. Elsword, I think it's YOU, who needs to learn some manners. Hitting girls is rude, for one. Not to mention, this girl, has a name. Secondly, it was only a slap. It sho-"<p>

_**SLAP**_

Raven grabbed his cheek, shuffling away from the silver haired girl, staring at her in awe.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled.  
>" ... Don't touch me ... " She murmered.<p>

Raven caught a glimp of sadness in her yellow orbs.

"I'm sorry, Eve."

Eve merely nodded. She grabbed her bag, which didn't even LOOK like a bag, and slowly walked away from the cafetaria. Everything went back to normal, like nothing happened. Raven sighed.

..._~After School~..._

"Eve, Eve! Wait for me!"  
>"Ra ... ven ... ?"<br>"Let's hang out a bit tomorrow, okay?"

His gentle smile. A true smile... A smile her parents wanted her to wear.

"Sure ... When ..?"  
>"Uhhhh - How about just after school?"<br>"See you tomorrow ... Raven .."

Raven nodded and ran into the direction of his house. Eve did the same, except for the running part. She walked.

* * *

><p>Eve looked at her door. A rotten, wooden door. She pressed against it with a finger. The door made a small sound, slowly opening. The door was pretty darn rotten, but her house was decent. Just something like dorms. Her bag flew towards the ground, and she let herself fall down onto her bed. Her eyes wandered off towards a picture, on her desk.<p>

"... Mommy ... Daddy ..."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and not soon they flowed.  
>Her silent sobs filled the silent room. Not long after, she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...~After school~...<em>

After the long day of school ended, once again, she was a bit happier than usual. She'd hang out with her one and only friend, Raven. She waited for him nearby the head entrance. Once she got sight of Raven, she slowly walked towards him.

"Raven ... Good afternoon ..."  
>"Nice to see you showed up! And good afternoon to you too, princess."<p>

Eve's snow white cheeks colored a light pink. The corners of Raven's mouth slightly curled. He was amused, seeing her blush. She was so adorable. He held her hand, fingers intertwined with hers. She was surprised, as she didn't except him to do such a thing. Raven took her to the beach, getting some ice cream. After they had took an hour long walk, the rested on a small bench, big enough to just fit two people. Raven's right arm wrapped around Eve's waist, and Eve's head rested on Raven's shoulder.

"You know what's as beautiful as the sun going down, Eve ..?"

She shook her head.

"What is it, Raven?"  
>".. You."<p>

A silence between the two broke out, not just because of awkwardness. The air was filled with love ... Raven looked at the girl next to him, and Eve looked back, right into his eyes. A smile appeared on Eve's face.

.. A true smile.. The smile she could never wear before ..

* * *

><p><em>..~5 years later~..<em>

Raven and Eve, moved together. They had a child, a baby boy. He was only a few days ... Raven got forced into the army.

"Will you be ... Fine ... ?" Eve whispered.  
>"I'll be back. I'll see our child grow up. We'll take care of him, together. I'll never let go of you, I'll never leave you, Eve ..."<p>

Eve smiled and wiped her tears away. Her long hair swayed in the air, just like Raven's.

"Be safe, love. I'll return as soon as possible."

Eve nodded, holding their baby, Add, in her hands. She waved him good bye. Add slept peacefully. Once Raven was out of sight. The tears Eve were holding back fell onto Add's face. He slept through it.

"I believe you ..." She whispered, before leaving back home.

* * *

><p><em>..~2 years later~..<em>

"Add, be careful! Don't run too fast!" Eve shouted after the boy. He was now two years old, and a few days. He was holding flowers. Add slowed down, waiting for his mom. She held out her hand, waiting for the little boy to hold her hand and walk together.

"Are we almost theeereeeeee?!" Add said, impatiently.  
>"Yes, we're almost there ..."<p>

Eve stopped walking, Add continued to walk. He stopped in front of a stone. A big stone. He planted the flowers before the stone, whispering some things.

_... You promised me you'd come back ... Raven ..._

Add pulled her skirt, asking her if they could go home. He didn't feel comfortable here. His mom nodded, and walked with her son.

REST IN PEACE  
>VETERAN COMMANDER, RAVEN<br>KILLED IN ACTION


End file.
